


Here for the Boom

by literamancy



Series: Junk from the Garbage Pit [4]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink, meet me in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literamancy/pseuds/literamancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing: Junkrat gets off on explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for the Boom

 

Here’s the thing: Junkrat got off on explosions.

 

It honest to god wasn’t the destruction and the killing or maiming people. Though he could always appreciate a big ol’ mushroom cloud, and screams from suits. It wasn’t the fact he was seeing the things he had taken so long to put together finally reach the pinnacle of their even if there was something poetic to be found in that logic. Sure all that stuff helped, and certainly didn’t HURT the process of him getting off. None of those were the real reasons, though, he often left a fight with damp pants and a need for some privacy.

 

No, it was the booms that really got his rocket roaring so to speak.

 

The way it would hit his chest and he could feel it in his throat. Nothing got him harder faster than the gentle pressure, for just a second, following the light of an explosion. It probably, if he thought about it, had something to do with his sexual awakening so to speak being found in many a thunderstorm. The wasteland that was now the outback had monster sandstorms that spanned days. The friction of the sand in the air would make lightning. The lightning would melt the flying sand to glass. Only people with a death wish, or armor more than he could have afforded, went out in those kind of storms. Course, lightning made thunder, and that was the soundtrack to a younger Junkrat with two arms and two legs getting bored and touching himself for the first time.

 

Junkrat didn’t remember a lot, and he forgot a lot, but he could still remember the first time he put a hand in his pants. It had started innocently enough with him scratching his stomach, but then he had lightened the touch and things had gotten weird. His hand had drifted lower, and brushed against his half interested dick. It had been a small step from there to wrap his hand around himself, and given it a few experimental tugs. That first time hadn’t been great. Had gotten better a little later when he tried again. The previous sessions spend had slicked the way for the second go. Had been better after that, and he remembered to always use something to smooth the way in the future.

 

More often than not sandstorms would find Junkrat with a fist on his dick, and his other hand in his mouth to muffle himself so no one would hear him. He figured that the constant orgasming to the feel of thunder in his throat conditioned him to like it. He always figured there were more fucked up ways to get off (some he had explored), and he could be doing worse.

 

It never really became a problem until he hooked up with Roadhog because they weren’t  _ actually  _ hooking up. 

 

When he first made the deal with the big guy Roadhog accepted without actually saying anything to him. In fact, it wasn’t until two and a half weeks later that the big guy had said something to him. It had been in annoyance which is how most people talk to him, but most people’s voices don’t reverberate in his chest like they have a speaker in his goddamned chest and using his fucking ribs like tuning forks.

 

“Knock it off, Jamison,” Hog had snapped when Junkrat almost touched his big bike after yapping for hours about ways to improve it. Junkrat  _ still  _ thought pipes for flames to shoot out from the sides would be bitchin’. At the time the sudden appearance of a voice had stopped him dead. He had half thought Roadie mute. Well, it was actually the sudden attention of his dick that stopped him. He thinks. He is unsure now.

 

Either way he had to rub one out on his turn for watch when Hog was asleep with a dirty sock shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet.

 

If Roadhog didn’t know by now that  _ something  _ about explosions got Jamie off then he thinks he might need to get a new bodyguard. There is barely a time after a fight that he doesn’t have to rub one out. There are sometimes where Roadhog just snaps something at him in just the right tone that he ends up having to duck into a bathroom, shove some fingers down his throat, and just take care of it.

 

It wasn’t a problem till after the London job.

 

Everything had gone so great until the get away. Even then it didn’t go shit per say, but a cop or two had gotten a semi-lucky shot on both his built limbs. They had got them just right to render them in need of immediate repair. Thus, when they got to their shitty motel Roadhog took them from him, and left him stranded on the bed.

 

“How long that’s gunna take Roadie?” Rat asked. He had rolled onto his front as soon as he could. He didn’t want Hog seeing his tented shorts even if the big guy already knew how he ticked.

 

“While,” Hog huffed. Rat whined, and, despite himself, rolled his hips into the mattress before he could catch himself. “Count the money if you are bored.”

 

“Can’t with one hand, mate!” Rat snapped.

 

“Quit yer bitchin’,” Hog snapped and Rat whined when it made his dick throb because fuck if it didn’t bounce around in his chest.

 

“Well, toss me the leg so at least I can go shower,” Rat snapped. He couldn’t take this with that bastard grumbling at him. He needed to deal with the issue in his shorts or he was going to fucking lose it.

 

Hog huffed, and stood. He went over to Rat. “No,” he said, low and dangerous and sounding like distant fucking thunder. Rat let out a strangled noise, and scrambled back best he could. He had to roll back onto his back because it was to tempting to rut against the mattress when he scooted around. Didn’t help with Hog standing over him like a threat and promise all at once. “You were a rioght fuck today,” Hog growled, and grabbed Junkrat’s ankle. He jerked him back his way across the mattress. Jamie whined again.

 

“Fuck you doin-”

 

“I told you to fucking sit down in the sidecar. If you had listened you’d be free to go rub one out right now,” Hog said low and dangerous and Junkrat went real  _ real  _ still under the big man’s scrutiny. He stopped fighting against him, and trying to hit him with his stump. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen now. Junkers could, and would, kill each other for less.

 

Roadhog jerked him even closer, pulled him until his ankle was behind the big man, and settled him palm squarely on Rat’s junk. Rat stopped breathing.

 

“Now I’m going to have to help you with this too, ain’t I?” Hog growled and there was no way that he didn’t feel Jamie’s dick twitch under his palm.

 

“Ah-Roadie-Whu-”

 

“You want help Rat?” Hog asked. He lifted his hand, and released his leg. He almost stepped away from him completely, stopped touching him all the way, but Jamie let out a strangled noise of protest.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, please-” Rat was cut off when a big hand came around his throat.

 

“Then stay quieter than you usually are,” Roadhog said. His voice and the threat in it hit Rat like a fucking truck and made him squirm under him. His whine was halfway out before the hold on his neck tightened enough to shut him up.

 

Junkrat’s eyes rolled back in his head until Roadie loosened the grip and oxygen was allowed to rush back in.

 

“You’re always fucking hard, aren’tcha?” Roadhog demanded. He was leaning over Junkrat. He used his free hand to unzip his shorts, and pull his dick out. Junkrat tried to chase Hog’s hand with his hips, but Roadie once again tightened around his neck. He held him, easily, in place and fuck if that didn’t help everything. “Always sneakin’ off to jerk it. You think I don’t notice? Ya payin’ me to know this shit Jamison.”

 

Jamie watched in a daze as Hog brought his free hand up, lifted his mask enough to reveal his mouth, and give the palm of his hand a slow, broad, lick. There was a ball piercing on Hog’s tongue and Jamie shuddered to think how that little gold ball would feel on some other balls.

 

“H-hog-”

 

“Shut up, Jamison, and listen,” Hog snarled. Jamie gasped out a moan. “No more sneakin’ off. You’re dangerous when I can’t see you. ‘Sides, bet I can get you off better than you ever had,” Hog said. It ended with a hum that made Rat’s bones shake.

 

Then Hog’s hand was on him, and he couldn’t work air down his throat.

 

Roadhog twisted his fist on the way up. He rubbed a huge thumb into the spot under Rat’s tip that made his leg jerk. He loosened on the way down to keep Rat from getting off too quick. He was good. He could quite possibly get Rat off better than Rat had ever gotten himself off before.

 

It wasn’t long before Rat was whining and struggling for more for Hog to go faster, and Hog was letting go of his throat to shove two huge fingers into his mouth for him to choke on. Hog hummed approvingly at how Rat worked to make room for those fingers. He rewarded him with a tighter hold on his dick, and a more pleasant twist of his fist. Pre-cum was slicking the way further than the spit had.

 

Rat clenched his eyes closed, and his hips stuttered into the movement because he was there he was coming he- he-

 

“Hog,” he cried around the fingers in his mouth because Hog had locked his thumb and forefinger around the base of Junkrat’s dick, and kept him from finishing.

 

“Keep your fucking hand away from you prick,” Hog snarled, and Jamie whined. Hog manhandled Rat until his head was handing off the edge of the bed. Rat watch, with heavy eyes, as Hog reached into his own pants. “You suck a dick before?”

 

“None that big,” Rat whispered, but his mouth was opening anyways because there was no way he  _ wasn’t  _ going to be sucking on this one. Hog’s dick fit the man it was attached to. That is, it was fucking huge as the rest of him. There was a loop through the slit that Hog toyed with. His own teasing made his dick twitch.

 

“Ain’t no different than any other dick. ‘Sides you needing to open farther,” Hog said with a low laugh that made Jamie’s own dick twitch and another pearl of pre bubble out. Either way, he opened his mouth further. Hog graced him with popping the head into his mouth.

 

Been a long time since Rat had gotten anyone in bed with him. About as long as it had been since he sucked someone off. Didn’t mean he didn’t know how to worship a tip like he was getting fucking paid for in.

 

Hog hummed, pleased, and it thrummed in Rat’s chest. Rat tongued the slit, and moaned around the salty taste. He teased, softly, with teeth, before reaching to try to pull Hog closer. He wanted him in his throat, wanted him coming the fuck undone cuz of him.

 

“You need me to stop then you slap me three times, got it?” Hog demanded. He pulled back all the way, kept his dick from Rat’s mouth. Rat pumped his fist on him in compensation. “Jamison.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Three times. Come ‘ere and fuck my throat you big-urgh,” Jamie groaned as Roadhog pushed back into his mouth, and passed. He tried to relax his throat. Eating questionable shit from an early age had given him wonderful control over his gag reflex. His dick twitched again when his nose was pressed to Hog’s balls.

 

Hog held it, and Rat tried to swallow around him. Hog groaned, pulled back out to let Rat get a suck of air, before pressing back in. He put his hand back around Rat’s neck to feel the bulging from his dick in his throat, and started to tease his nipples with his other hand.

 

Every time Hog pulled back to let him breath he worshipped the tip of his dick before Hog was pressing back in. Soon the big man was moving at a steadier pace. The grace periods were shorter, and the time Jamie was swallowing around his dick were longer.

 

All at once Roadhog was groaning, and humming, low and deep and thunder on the horizon and Jamie’s dick was quivering with it. Hog pulled back from him even as he was spilling. It left a salty trail from Rat’s throat to his mouth to his face to join the tears that had leaked out.

 

Panting, Hog reached over him and gave his dick a few, determined pumps. Didn’t take Junkrat long before he too was shooting over his stomach and thighs.

 

“Fuck,” Rat croaked once he had swallowed. Hog huffed a chuckle, and fixed his mask.

 

“Fuck,” he agreed, and pulled Rat into his arm. Rat whined in protest.

 

“What’re you doing mate?”

 

“Taking you to the shower.”

 

“I don’t wanna shower,” Jamie protested. He was more than ready to nod off in the shitty motel room with his dick softening and the newest score waiting to be appraised.

 

“Too damn bad,” Hog growled and, fuck, if Jamie’s dick didn’t give it a valiant effort. “Besides, I ain’t suckin’ you off if your dick is the same color as the bottom of your feet.”

 

Rat scowled, but let Hog carry him towards the bathroom. “You’d really suck me off?” he asked, and let himself bask in the reverberating sound of Hog’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha fuck this happened shit i am TRASH enjoy because it probably isn't happening again


End file.
